A New Threat
by Noele Flamel
Summary: When the X-Men find their old member, an old enemy comes out of the shadows. Can they work with the Titans to stop Slade? Or will Slade Actually get his revenge on Wolfe? R AND R PLEASE! kay? Enjoy, and no Flames


My friends and I wanted to be superheroes, so I wrote this story. The Teen Titans will appear later, as the X-Men will. You will have to guess what heroes the team is. My one friend speaks Arabic, so I will have my character, Wolfe, speak it to help her, when it is translated, it will look like this: -""- I may sometimes use their real names, so don't worry, I will write to keep you on track.

I looked around; I was in New York, near the statue of liberty. It was exactly the way I remembered it, and I knew how to get around here a lot better than any other city. A car honked, and I covered my ears in pain. Beside me were my friends, as we call ourselves. Green boy, Super girl, Invisible girl, Bat boy, Tornado, Fantastic Boy, Kitten, Riia, and Zira, I was called Wolfe. We were a team, since we found our powers and we've been close ever since.

"Still hate the sound, Wolfe?" I sighed as I lowered my hands and the others laughed. Invisible Girl looked at me, as if to ask if I was okay. I smiled and nodded, then turned and pointed to where the festival was.

"Thank you everyone for coming and making this festival possible. It's amazing how many people came here!" We clapped with the crowd as the instruments played. Making sure the others didn't see me, I ran towards the one booth, my hair covered with a union civil war hat. I stared at the booth, interested. If I had been more aware, I would've seen what was coming.

Before I knew it, a man had shot forward and was trying to strangle me. I kicked him, and backed off a few feet to turn around. My claws shot out, and I got into a fighting stance. The man tried to grab me again, and I struck, scratching his shoulder.

"Wolverine, help the girl. We'll take care of the other ones!" I shifted slightly, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a man about in his late thirties. His hair was brown and really spiky. The other man ran forward, a knife in hand, and I cut it to pieces. He looked at me, and took off his disguise.

He was in a suit, and he looked really familiar, before I could figure out who he was, he punched me and I fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" The man whispered. I nodded and pushed myself back to my feet, we both got into a fighting stance and I smiled.

"My name's Wolfe" He nodded as I dodged a punch.

"My name's Wolverine" He dodged and I ran forward and cut through some of his armor. Wolverine stared at my claws as the same thing came out of his. I stared slightly, and kicked the man in the chest. He staggered, and I looked back at him. "How'd you do that?" he whispered.

"Born with it." I did a roundhouse kick and watched as the man retreated. The others came towards me as I let my claws retract.

-"Are you alright Wolfe?"- Invisible Girl whispered. I nodded, and allowed her to hug me.

"Would you explain something to us, who are you?" A woman came forward with a man, she had white hair and he had a visor on. They seemed to look like my old friends, Storm and Cyclops.

"We call ourselves the United and these are our members" Green Boy stated. That's all I heard because I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and everything blacked out.

-"Wolfe, are you alright, or even alive yet?"- I opened my eyes and saw Invisible girl staring at me, I pulled myself into a sitting position, and looked at her consolingly.

-"I'm fine, and alive. What happened? All I remember was a sharp pain in my neck, and everything blacked out!"- I whispered. She helped me off of the bed, and she spoke quietly.

-"When you collapsed, Wolverine picked you up and took us to this plane where they dragged us to this school. He went in and I followed, he came here and laid you on this bed"- I let it all absorb as someone knocked, and she opened the door. It was Wolverine. Invisible Girl ran forward and hid behind me, as he came forward.

"You look better now." I smiled, partly at his kindness and partly because she had grabbed my hand, as if I was her guardian. From when she first appeared at our school (it's now June, so school's out), it had been like this. I squeezed her hand gently, and she came out and to my side.

"Fine. Where are we anyway?" The place looked slightly familiar to me, but I didn't know why. He sighed slightly, as if he was tired, and walked up to me.

"Professor X said you should figure that out, he wants to see you both along with your friends in his office. Could you get there unseen, though?" Invisible Girl activated her powers and we both disappeared. She normally couldn't understand things like that, but I had taught her that if someone says "unseen" or "disappear" she would go invisible, and I would too, since we were in contact by our hands.

"We'll be fine." We slid out of the room, and I suddenly remembered where we were. It was the school for mutants a place I never thought I would be at again. I led, Invisible Girl to his office and inside before we appeared.

"Nice to see you up, Gabrielle." I looked to where the voice came from, and smiled. It was Professor Xavier himself. I shot forward and hugged him, and then pulled away, realizing the team was here along with Wolverine and the two other people who had helped us.

"I never thought I would come back after that final battle, I'm sorry you ended up like this Professor, I was so careless, I should have seen it coming, can you forgive me for leaving and being so reckless?" I motioned towards the wheelchair, I had last been here when I was nine, and I had made the worst mistake possible, and it had paralyzed him from the waist down. He wheeled up to me smiled.

"I forgive you my child, but you were only just into controlling your powers, and you had just figured out your secret power. You were not the one at fault, I was, and I should have taught you more instead of thinking you were ready, how have you been? I see you have made friends, and have been a teacher to your young Egyptian friend. Renada is it?" both of us nodded, surprised. Then it hit me.

"Tell me you don't still have that camera programmed?" I wondered, fingering the bracelet, and dog tag he gave me, they both had my X-men name, Wolfe, printed on them. He had used a small camera to put on it, so he could help me if the other students were mean. He smiled and I laughed, which caused my friends to jump except for Renada. They had never heard me laugh before. "Oh Professor, I guess it was nice that you watched, even though I never knew it!" I smiled. His smile dropped, and I realized why. "Slade's still alive, isn't he?" I whispered.

"Yes, and apparently he knows you are too" We had planned that about when I was ten, which was two years ago, I would pretend to fall off a building, because somehow Cyclops had turned against us, and die. It had worked out perfectly, and we thought that Slade had believed it. If he would find out I was here-

"Xavier, if Slade finds out I'm here, there will be chaos. I have to see if I can get as far away as possible from here. I don't want any students to die because of me!" I was so terrified now, that I was probably showing it. After what had happened, I didn't need for there to be a worse problem then it was controlling my second group of powers. Cyclops came forward, and gave me a reassuring hug.

"It'll be fine Wolfe, Slade doesn't even know where here is!" I smiled again, but then remembered something and my smile disappeared.

"But Slade's in New York, if that was him we saw at the festival" I sighed. "He'll be one step closer to finding us, if I'm correct" All of us X-Men looked worriedly, while Wolverine and the others stared at us confused.

"He'll be here by tomorrow night, you should all just hang out for now, and Wolfe, may I suggest you try controlling your powers outside?" I nodded, and headed out.

THANKS FOR READING!! Please review if you can!


End file.
